Rock Village
'''Rock Village' is the second hub location in The Precursor Legacy. It is located north of Sandover, accessible via the Fire Canyon, and governed by the Blue Sage before he was kidnapped by Gol Acheron and his sister Maia. It is in this hub where locations such as the lost Precursor city, Boggy Swamp, and Precursor Basin can be visited. History Before The Precursor Legacy For more than a year before the events of The Precursor Legacy, Rock Village had gone from a peaceful residence watched over by the Blue Sage, to being continually terrorized by lurkers, during which a "valorous" villager known as the Warrior single-handedly defended the village. Eventually, however, a gargantuan lurker named Klaww stationed himself atop a volcanic perch between the village and Mountain Pass and proceeded to terrorize the village by bombarding it with large volcanic flaming boulders. This prompted the Warrior to challenge Klaww, and while a resident known as the Gambler placed ill-judged bets on the duel, the Warrior was effortlessly defeated. Afterwards, Klaww placed a thirty-ton boulder to block the passageway to his roost in order to prevent anyone else from attempting to challenge him. The Blue Sage then constructed the levitation machine in hopes of displacing the boulder to battle the lurker again, though he was kidnapped by the leaders of the lurkers, Gol and Maia, before he was able to finally use the machine. Unfortunately, the Blue Sage also took all his power cells with him upon being kidnapped, therefore leaving no way for the villagers of Rock Village to activate the machine. This left the Warrior hopeless, the Gambler homeless, and the rest of the village living with continual pillage from Klaww. ''The Precursor Legacy'' When Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Samos arrived at Rock Village, they found the Blue Sage's hut a mess, and the village littered with large, flaming boulders, with large bellows of smoke rising out of the stone promontories of the village. Keira promptly discovered the levitation machine using the Blue Sage's telescope, and told Jak that he needed to collect forty-five power cells (twenty-five additional) in total in order to power the machine to move the boulder out of the way, and defeat Klaww so he could continue his travel north. After this, Jak meets new characters such as the Geologist, as well as the Gambler and Warrior who provide information on the events prior to Jak's arrival. After being defeated by Klaww, the Warrior had scattered the pontoons in the water surrounding the village in order to obstruct further invasion, although Daxter asked him to move them back so they could access places like the lost Precursor city and Boggy Swamp to collect more power cells. He agreed to do so, but at a cost of 90 Precursor orbs, opening up the mission Bring 90 orbs to the Warrior. After successfully displacing the thirty-ton boulder, Jak managed to defeat Klaww thus ending the bombardments of boulders on Rock Village and allowing Jak to travel further north through the Mountain Pass. Geography The terrain connecting Fire Canyon to Rock Village is an abrupt transition, turning to a grassy cliff connected to the Blue Sage's hut which overlooks the village ahead and its surroundings. The village itself primarily consists of large stone promontories littered with small huts planted at high altitudes, situated on the east coast of the continent, overlooking the ocean. The stone structures seem to be hollowed out and used as the huts themselves, with the exteriors of the housing units acting as terraces. Lying beneath the central mountain is a floating pavilion connected to a cafe, pontoons, and other wooden structures surrounding the waters connecting to either other parts of the village, or surrounding locations, namely lost Precursor city and Boggy Swamp. On the other side of the village is a large, grassy expanse home to the Geologist's campsite and a resident oracle. This expanse is also home to the Precursor Basin, more or less an extended but uninhabited part of the village. Gallery Blue Sage's hut interior.png|The interior of the Blue Sage's hut References Category:Locations in The Precursor Legacy